Nelson In Charge
Nelson In Charge is episode 35 of Little Charmers. Previous: Forget Me Not Next: Glass Slipper Synopsis While babysitting for the night, the charmers turn their boring babysitter into a party animal. Summary The episode starts off at hazel's home.hazel is looking at the enchantress tiara and her parents are going somewhere if her mom is wearing the tiara.and then hazel's mom toke the tiara away from her.and she and her dad couldn't be late for the ballet.if they're late the fairies cry all over their tutus it's fairy messy.and then everyone is going to the ballet.which means Hazel and her friends are having A Sleepover! Hazel's friends drop by for a sleepover and Posie got the music.Lavender got the sparkle shakes.and Hazel got the fun.and then they went upstairs. Upstairs Hazel got everything for a Charmazing sleepover over there is the pillow fight zone and over here is the makeover station and in the kitchen is the cupcake tower Hazel made.and then hazel's dad thought he should stay home.But hazel's mom isn't sure about the babysitter Ogre greda grumble gruff and she doesn't let the charmers do something that is fun.they must find a another babysitter and then Nelson is going to babysit the charmers.cuz ogre greda grumble gruff can't come over she forgot about her bakering lessons and Nelson is going to babysit the charmers instead. A few minutes later nelson came over and he just got his babysitting ticket he had a gold star.and hazel's parents left and Hazel and her friends say goodbye to hazel's parents and they won't be home until late.They decided to have a pillow fight. The charmers are about to start their pillow fight but Nelson stops them and tells them to drop the pillows.He looks through his book and finds something about pillow fight but there's only one thing not aloud Pillows.Nelson throws the pillows out and he tells the charmers to use their imagination and they decided to play dress up. The charmers play dress up in mom's room.But Nelson stops them again and tells them there will be no messes for hazel's mom to clean up.But the charmers want to play dressup.Nelson tells them they can play dress up in the clothes their wearing and tells them they're all done.They decided to eat. In the kitchen the charmers were about to eat the cupcake tower.But Nelson stops them again and tells him that is no close to bedtime for a surgery treat and he gives them vitamin surprise nuggets.But they taste gross.Nelson tells them it's nighty night time.He's treating the charmers like babies only babies have more fun than this. The charmers are in their Pajamas and they finish brushing their teeth.Nelson checks them but there no good.He tells that it's re-brush time and re-re-brush left and tells the charmers that he'll be back to re-inspect them.The book is a fun squasher.Then suddenly Hazel gets an idea.Nelson calls them that he like to see those chompers shine.Hazel tells them that they need floss and asks them to get some from the charmhouse.Nelson says yes and count to 60. At the charmhouse Hazel found a potion it's the no rules party potion.They collect the ingredients they need one enchanted party hat,A sprinkle of confetti,And a flash of disco ball.They put the ingredients in cauldron and the potion is ready.Hazel tells them that to get this party started. Back at home Nelson is still counting and the charmers find his book. The charmers try to make a little more fun when Nelson came in and tells them what are they doing with his book.But it's a misspelled!They missed the book and they made Nelson fun instead.This was the best mistake they ever made.And Nelson does the charm bop.The charmers did that too.Nelson spins around in the circle.He tells the charmers to get dizzy.But he got hit.And he juggles and hazel tells him that he will fall or break something.Nelson ask them that is that oven mitt enchanted.He toke it on a horse ride and hit a bowl of marshmallows.The Charmers have to turn him back before her parents get home.They found a spell and it's the magic gone out of Nelson reversing spell.They tried to reverse it but Nelson is invisible.He throws some marshmallows.And the charmers wonder where Nelson is.What if he gets in to her dad's broom shop.What if he gets in to her mom's broom closet.Or what if he falls in the toilet and can't swim.Hazel calls ogre greda grumble gruff. A few minutes later the ogre came over to find Nelson and there's only a thing left to do.Whatever it is they'll do it not matter how awful.the ogre tells them to pillow up and give the charmers some pillows and she just want them to have a pillow fight they have a pillow fight and they found Nelson and the spell wore out.He is getting so tired.The charmers tells him to give him a healthy snack,and brush his teeth,And get him to bed but Nelson tells them what about a story or a game.The charmers says yes but not for too long. A few minutes later the charmers tucked nelson in bed and he's so cute especially when he's sleeping.then hazel's parents came home and the ogre tells them about this and they were really good.and then hazel's dad gives them pillows and the charmers went to sleep.as the episode came to a funtime end. Quotes Lavender: "Surprise." Trivia Hazel's dad wore the same outfit from Charming Pets. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1